Season 3
27 "7 Deadly Sandwiches" A two-part episode involving the Bean Scouts putting on a play about seven deadly sandwiches, with Lazlo as the director. Lumpus, looking for a chance to impress Jane Doe. 28 "The Big Weigh In / Hard Days Samson" July 11, 2006 302 "The Big Weigh In": Lumpus is misled to believe he is 35 pounds underweight, leading him to go on a hunt for a lard-a-doodle bird. "Hard Days Samson": The Squirrel Scouts go crazy for Samson because he looks like teen idol Hanley Manster (as seen from the new issue of "DreamBoat" magazine). 29 "Waiting for Edward / Beans in Toyland" "Waiting for Edward": As punishment when the Dungs destroy Lumpus' cabin, Slinkman makes Edward their chaperon. "Beans in Toyland": When Clam's toy airplane flies into Ms. Mucus' trailer, Clam discovers a horde of confiscated toys. 30 "Where's Clam / Bowling For Dinosaurs" "Where's Clam": When Raj loses Clam in the forest, he covers his mistake by telling Lazlo that Clam is now invisible. "Bowling For Dinosaurs": Lumpus tricks the Bean Scouts into digging for dinosaur bones, but his real goal is to have them dig a trench for a bowling alley. 31 "Squirrel Seats / Creepy Crawly Campy" "Squirrel Seats": When Lazlo and Patsy want to sit together on a field trip, the Bean Scouts will do anything to prevent him from making a terrible mistake. Many Bean Scouts appear towards the end on the bus where Edward makes a remark about Dave and Ping-pong not being there before. "Creepy Crawly Campy": Raj is usually terrified of insects, but an oddly cute bug has him turning over a new leaf. 32 "Sweet Dream Baby / Dirt Nappers" "Sweet Dream Baby": The day before Lumpus' big speech to Grand Legume Counsel, the Jelly Beans are forced to sleep in Lumpus' cabin. "Dirt Nappers": When Samson goes overboard vacuuming the camp, the result is a disaster for the Dung beetles. 33 "Spacemates / Temper Tee Pee" "Spacemates": Nina is convinced that the Dungs are her soul-mates. Lazlo does not appear in this episode. "Temper Tee Pee": Edward gets sent to the "Temper Teepee" over his anger at losing a game of checkers to Lazlo; upon his arrival, he finds his counselor to be McMuesli. 34 "Lazlo Loves a Parade / Are You There S.M.I.T.S.? It's Me, Samson" "Lazlo Loves a Parade": Lazlo tries to make the best float for the Prickly Pines Parade. But when the Squirrel Scouts realize that they don't have enough time to get a float in, they try to steal Camp Kidney's float. "Are You There S.M.I.T.S.? It's Me, Samson": Samson believes he has upset S.M.I.T.S. (The Scoutmaster in the Sky), thus being pelted by sports balls wherever he goes. 35 "Tusk Wizard / Squirrel Scout Slinkman" "Tusk Wizard": Raj falls apart when he loses his tusks because he believes that the Tusk Wizard does not know he is at Camp Kidney. He eventually gets to the point where he attempts to hitchhike to India to see the Tusk Wizard. So Lazlo dresses up like the Tusk Wizard to make Raj feel better and not leave Camp Kidney. "Squirrel Scout Slinkman": Slinkman becomes the scoutmaster of Acorn Flats after Jane Doe leaves for two nights, but he does not seem to be doing well at his new job. 36 "Bear-l-y a Vacation / Radio Free Edward" "Bear-l-y a Vacation": Nurse Leslie begins to feel the pressure of his job and goes on a hike. Lazlo, Raj, and Clam come with him to make sure that he's relaxing, but end up making his vacation even more stressful than his job. "Radio Free Edward": The Bean Scouts discover Camp Kidney has a radio station and decide to put on some radio shows. Edward fakes a yeti attack when his radio show does not get any listeners. 37 "Valentine's Day (special) / A Job Well Dung" "Valentine's Day": Patsy writes a Valentine's Day card for Lazlo, but her father, Commander Hoo-Haw finds her card. He forces her to beat all the Bean Scouts that she does not love. When she does not beat Lazlo, Commander Hoo-Haw will inflict a harsher punishment on him. "A Job Well Dung": The Dung Beetles must get jobs in order to stay at Camp Kidney, or else they will have to return to their home. Lumpus does not want them to leave because if they do, he will not receive a cabin upgrade. 38 "The Bean Tree / Taking Care of Gretchen" "The Bean Tree": When Lazlo puts his photo on Lumpus's family tree, Lumpus starts to believe that he is his father and retires from being scoutmaster, happy with passing the camp on to his "son", Lazlo. "Taking Care of Gretchen": When Lazlo unintentionally laughs at Gretchen, she says that she will "get him", so he enlists the help of Samson to take care of Gretchen. 39 "Scoop of the Century / Boxing Edward" "Scoop of the Century": Lazlo helps Dave and Ping Pong make their camp newspaper better. When they find "The scoop of the century" the paper sells much better. Lumpus, not being permitted to read the paper due to camp rules, thinks they wrote something bad about him and becomes obsessed with reading the paper. It turns out to be just a toothpick sculpture made by Samson. "Boxing Edward": Edward tries to mail himself out of Camp Kidney, but he is repetitively denied due to a lack of stamps. He tries to borrow stamps from the other scouts, but they want to be mailed as well.